


Kisses for the Mrs.

by KatrinaKenyon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, pretty much just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKenyon/pseuds/KatrinaKenyon
Summary: Ava accidentally introduces herself as Ava Lance on a mission leading to teasing and more serious conversations.





	Kisses for the Mrs.

**Kisses for the Mrs.**

  
It’s such an easy slipup to make that she almost doesn’t notice it when she goes to introduce herself to the soon to be New York Senator they’re supposed to be protecting in the early 1990’s. She’s disguised as a member of the Secret Service with Nate and Ray flanking her and serving as her subordinate agents. Somewhere in the distance Zari and Sara are lurking, keeping an eye out for trouble at a higher advantage point.

  
She walks forward with rigid military-esque posture and an outstretched hand. The Senator-elect places his hand in hers and shakes, grip a little too firm, eyes a bit untrusting. There have never really been an abundance of female agents in the Secret Service, not in the past and not even in the present, her present anyways. She imagines that a woman agent in charge even in the 90’s might still be a hard pill to swallow.

  
“Hello sir, I’m Special Agent Ava Lance.” She blinks and then tries to figure out why her greeting sounded so strange to her. “Sharpe! I’m Special Agent Ava Sharpe,” she corrects. “Sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten into me.”

  
“I’m pretty sure we all know who’s gotten into you,” she hears Zari say over the comms. She has to fight herself not to reprimand the hacker out loud. In the background, she can hear Sara’s distinctive chuckle, low and sultry.

  
_Well this is embarrassing._

  
She ignores the joke for now and focuses on moving the Senator-elect to a safer location. To her relief, the mission goes off without a hitch and she soon finds herself back on the Waverider. She decides that she’ll wait to write up her mission report, pushing it off till tomorrow. At the moment, she wants nothing more than to put on a movie and curl up in bed with her girlfriend, but first she needs to find said girlfriend.

  
She makes her way to the captain’s office, expecting to find Sara sitting behind her desk with her legs up, sipping her post-mission whiskey. It was tradition at this point. Instead she’s greeted with an empty office. The captain’s chair is still tucked neatly behind the desk and the lowball glasses sitting next to the crystal decanter of whiskey remain undisturbed. She pours herself a finger of whiskey and settles down on the couch, knowing that Sara will eventually turn up.

  
She gets lost in her thoughts for a few minutes, but is drawn back to the present when she hears the sound of approaching footsteps. Nora, the witch who is quickly becoming her best friend, stops just inside the doorway. Nora had been staying on the Waverider just a little under 3 months now and had been free of the Fairy Godmother curse for about a month. She seemed to be doing well among the Legends and Ava was glad to have another rational adult aboard the ship.

  
The second she meets the witch’s gaze, Nora’s lips curl up into smirk and her feline eyes glint with mischief.

  
“So, should I call you Mrs. Lance now or…?” Nora trails off.

  
Her cheeks flush red as she rolls her eyes in an attempt to cover up her embarrassment.

  
“Shut up. It was just a slip of the tongue,” she argues lamely.

  
“I’m sure it was,” Nora teases.

  
“It was!”

  
Nora smiles knowingly and moves to take a seat on the couch next to her.

  
The witch bumps shoulders with her playfully and says, “I think you like it.”

  
She shrugs in a kind of helpless gesture. “I kind of do,” she admits.

  
Absentmindedly, she passes her glass to Nora and watches as the other woman sniffs the amber liquid and then takes a sip. She lets out a snort of amusement at the absolute look of displeasure that crosses the witch’s face at the taste of the whiskey. She knows that Nora has limited experience with alcohol and usually avoided it all together in the past because it made it easier for Mallus to take over her body.

  
“I used to like my last name,” she continues, “Before I knew I was a clone, I mean. I was proud of it even, but now I know it’s just something that Rip made up. I guess one day if I ever got married, I’d take their name.”

  
“Ava Lance,” Nora says slowly, testing out the words. “Sounds nice.”

  
“It kind of does.” She pauses and then looks at the other woman sternly. “Don’t you dare tell Sara about this,” she warns. Like she hasn’t been embarrassed enough today.

  
“Don’t tell Sara what?” The captain says from the doorway.

  
They both jump at the sound of Sara’s voice. Neither of them had noticed her or even heard her approaching. Sneaky little ex-assassin, she thought.

  
“Nothing,” she squeaks out. “Nothing important.”

  
She looks at Nora pleadingly hoping she would keep their conversation to herself. The witch arches an eyebrow at her and then thankfully moves to stand up.

  
“Nothing important,” Nora agrees. “You know, I think I hear Ray calling me.”

  
Sara eyes Nora suspiciously, but lets her pass. “Uh huh, likely story.”

  
When Nora is gone Sara takes her place on the couch. She immediately presses close to the captain, taking her freckled face in her hands and kissing her deeply. Sara had been in her ear all day via comms, but she had missed the woman being by her side. She just wanted to have her close and hold her.

  
Sara pulls back after a while, breathless, but with a smirk painted across her pink lips. “So, Ava Lance, huh?”

  
Heat rises in her cheeks again. “Oh, so you heard that?”

  
Sara snorts. “Everyone heard that, babe.”

  
She knew that. She was just hoping everyone would just let her get away with it.

  
She groans and drops her head onto Sara’s shoulder to hide her face. “They’re never going to let me live that one down,” she mumbled.

  
“Probably not.”

  
Sara nudges her until she sits up again and when they’re face to face, Sara is smiles at her with a soft look in her eyes.

  
“I thought it was cute,” Sara offers. “You could have gone for a hyphenated version of our last names.”

  
“Lance is a good name. Sharpe-Lance would just sound stupid.” She scrunches her nose up at the silliness of their combined last names. “Not that we have to do anything like that or anytime soon,” she adds quickly.

  
She picks up her forgotten glass of whiskey nervously and takes a sip of it to distract herself.

  
“So, you’re just planning on holding onto that ring forever?” the captain says wryly.

  
She chokes on her mouthful of whiskey, coughing and sputtering as she tries to clear her throat.

“You know about that?” she asks in disbelief once she catches her breath.

  
Sara arches an eyebrow at her. “That you hid an engagement ring in your underwear drawer?”

  
She glares at the captain. “Is nothing sacred to you?”

  
Sara laughs, loudly and brightly. “Is your underwear drawer supposed to be sacred? Sometimes I run out of clean underwear and I steal a pair of yours.”

  
Her mind kind of short-circuits at this information and her mouth goes dry. “You-. You wear my underwear?”

A slow seductive smile spreads across the captain’s lips. “You know what else I do in your underwear?”

  
Heat pools low in her belly and she is so tempted to ask, but she can’t let herself get completely derailed. Sara places a hand on her thigh and leans in closer to her, lips mere inches away from her now. It’s all very distracting.

  
“No? No! Stop that,” she orders, pushing Sara back. “You know about the ring?”

  
“I do. It’s been sitting there for over a month.” She can hear the question in Sara’s voice. Why has she been sitting on that ring for so long? Why hasn’t she asked by now?

  
“I want to ask,” she confesses. “I really, really do. More than anything.”

  
Sara smiles warmly at her and takes her hand between both of hers, giving her time to gather her thoughts. It’s a comforting gesture and it gives her the courage to keep going.

  
“I just worry,” she begins, “That it might be too normal for you, getting married I mean. I know how you feel about normal and I don’t ever want you to feel like you’re trapped into a life you don’t want just to appease me or something. That’s why I haven’t asked yet.”

  
She looks down, too afraid to look at the captain. Her loose honey blonde hair slides forward obscuring her face, but then she hears a sigh and feels Sara brush her hair back, tucking it behind her ears.

  
“Ava, babe, look at me.” And she does. She can see the love and sincerity in those Caribbean sea blue eyes.” As the Captain of a time ship and the Director of the Time Bureau, we couldn’t be normal even if we tried. I think it’s safe to say that our marriage wouldn’t be normal either. I mean there’d be a lot of love, a lot of laughter and adventures, and hopefully lots of mind-blowingly good sex, but I don’t think we’d suddenly just stop being who we are just because you decided to put a ring on it. I know that now and I’m not afraid of wanting a future with you. Not anymore. So, I’m ready whenever you are. Okay?”

  
“Okay,” she croaks. She sniffles a little and turns her head away to try and hide the fact that she started tearing up during the middle of her speech.

  
“Sap,” Sara murmurs before reaching out to wipe at her tearstained cheeks.

  
“I’m going to ask, but I still want it to be kind of a surprise, if you can just wait a little longer? I kind of have something planned.”

  
Sara presses a chaste kiss to her lips and then says, “I can wait.”

  
“Good.” She pauses and then adds, “Also, do your laundry and stop stealing from my underwear drawer. I have it organized a certain way and you’re going to mess that up.”

  
Sara laughs loudly at that. “I can’t believe I gonna marry such a giant nerd.”

  
She mock glares at the captain. “Hush. Just kiss me again and I’ll overlook the fact that you just called me a nerd.”

  
Sara rolls her eyes and pushes her backwards, crawling on top of her to give her that kiss.


End file.
